the prodigal sister
by Erudessa-gabrielle
Summary: "Who are you and how do you know the sons?" He asked them with a slight growl to his voice showing his annoyance... Skits looked around at all of the guys, and after a few minutes she saw him...She turned to her girlfriend (which the guys don't yet know) and, smiling, pointed at him..."he's my brother..." juice has a sister, read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

A tour bus approached a city limit sign, and as it passed, the occupants of the bus kept singing happily. One in particular was especially excited, for she would soon be reuniting with her older brother. She hasn't seen him since she had gotten emancipated and left town five years ago when she was sixteen. He is three years older than her, and his name is Juan Carlos Ortiz, but everyone calls him juice. He was always so protective of his little sister, because since she was only his half sister, she lived with her father who was abusive. Her brother never truly knew how bad the abuse got before she left, but he knew some of it. The abuse was also the reason why, unbeknownst to her brother, she is a lesbian because even kissing any guy reminds her of the sperm donor that raised her. She is also in a very happy and loving relationship with her girlfriend of almost four years, who is the drummer in her new band.

Currently the rest of the people in the bus were trying to get her to calm down, before eventually giving up and letting her bounce around the bus. When they passed the sign signifying their close arrival to their destination though, she immediately starts to calm down only to start getting nervous instead. When her girlfriend, Kat, noticed, she gave her a hug and started to once again try to calm her down only this time it worked.

"Hey, skittles, what's wrong? You were just so excited! What's eatin' you sugar?" Kat asked so only she could hear. Instead of her girlfriend answering her, she snuggled closer to her burrowing into her side. Kat's twin sister walked over and handed her a thermos of their favorite tea, mint with vanilla, after noticing their anxiety and worry. The twin sisters shared a glance before the younger of the two moved back to the front of the bus.

When they finally got to charming, they found the first abandoned parking lot and parked the bus. They then proceeded to get out of the bus and write "SoA" on every window but the front windshield. They did that so the police would know why they were there. For you see it is the initials of the motorcycle club that her older brother is apart of, and they were hoping the police would bring them here and someone would either recognize her or she would see her brother. Just to make sure they would get the message she, with help, wrote out "Sons of Anarchy" across the back windshield. When they were done they went back inside the bus, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed.

In the morning, they were woken up by knocking/banging on the door/windows. Kat and skit went to see what it was, and were surprised to see a bunch of guys wearing leather and an old cop. Most of the guys in leather immediately started checking them out, but the one who looked like the leader just glared at them.

"Who are you and how do you know the sons?" He asked them with a slight growl to his voice showing his annoyance. The girls smiled in response, simply looking around at the group and then Kat wrapped her arm around skit's shoulders.

"Is he here?" She asked just loud enough for the leader to hear them, but only him. He was obviously getting either very confused, very annoyed, or both. Skits looked around at all of the guys, and after a few minutes she saw him. He was leaning on a motorcycle not really paying any attention to what was going on. His head was bald, but he had a tattoo on his head. She turned to her girlfriend (which the guys don't yet know) and, smiling, pointed at him. When she pointed everyone turned and only then did he look up. He looked around at everyone confused as to why everyone was staring at him. She finally turned to the leader and finally answered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_SPOV_

"He's my brother, though he might not recognize me since I haven't seen him in five years, but I would recognize that face anywhere." I told the leader. (Wow, I really needed to learn his name)

He turned towards my brother and looked between us for a few minutes, while the rest stood a few feet back looking confused.

"JUICE, GET YOU'RE A** OVER HERE!" He yelled at the extremely confused 23 year old, now confirmed to be her brother, walked over as the 'red sea parted' to let him through. As he got closer to her, she started bouncing excitedly, as her girlfriend tried, unsuccessfully, to hold her down. The closer he got, the more Kat had to physically restrain skits from glomping her brother before he knew who she was.

"Juice, this young lady here tells me that she is your sister. I wasn't aware that you had a sister, so would you care to explain?" He more ordered than asked him, as Juice stood there in slight shock.

"Well clay I do have a sister, but I haven't seen her since she left town. She was actually my half-sister, we had different fathers, and she had lived with hers until something happened and she just left." Juice explained to Clay, whose name I finally learned.

At this point, the other two girls finally joined the group, and were standing in the doorway of the bus. All four girls were still standing there with their pajamas on; short-shorts and tank tops or sports bras with their multiple tattoos on full display, but they hadn't noticed.

"Yeah, I left and moved to San Francisco, where I eventually met hersh, and together we found the loves of our life and her endearingly annoying twin sister. We started a band, and we've been super close ever since. When I found this one here," points to her girlfriend, "she had been singing on the street for change so that she could eat, until I saw her and thought, '"that girl is too beautiful to look that sad"' and immediately invited her to join us. She then went on to inform me that if I wanted her I had to take her sister too, that they were a packaged deal. So, I was so determined to get this girl to join me, I obviously agreed. She packed up all of her stuff, which wasn't much, and we walked across the street to where her twin sister was. We then made our way over to where we were staying at a house for homeless musicians, which was technically an abandoned warehouse, and I introduced kit Kat to hersh. When kit and hersh saw each other, it was like love at first sight. Eventually all four of us were dating; me and Kat, and hersh and kit. After our little group had been together for a little while I finally told all of them what made me leave charming, and they helped me get past it and heal emotionally. Then around six months after I was finally able to talk through everything that happened without breaking down, we were approached by some guy in a fancy suit saying he had heard us singing in the park, and he wanted to get us a recording contract. We looked at him a little weird, because we were obviously homeless, how would we pay for it? When we told him just that, he informed us that he had convinced someone to sponsor us and pay for everything if we could impress him. Well long story short he did and he ended up becoming our mentor when he no longer had to pay for anything. He has been our sponsor/mentor for three years now." I said smiling at the girls, who have become the most important people to me for the past few years. "Well we've been on tour for a while now, and our producer let us choose where we wanted to go next, and I wanted to see my big brother again, so I said '" I want to go home to charming"' and he said okay and here we are!" I said in one breath, that is how excited I am to finally see my big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Well we've been on tour for a while now, and our producer let us choose where we wanted to go next, and I wanted to see my big brother again, so I said '" I want to go home to charming"' and he said okay and here we are!" I said in one breath, that is how excited I am to finally see my big brother._

_Disclaimer: I do not own SoA, but I do own my characters and my plot!_

I waited a few seconds, and juice started walking towards me with tears in his eyes, and pulled me into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his shirt, and by this point both of us were tearing up, I was full on crying into his shirt. We didn't move for a few minutes, but when I stopped crying I pulled away. I smiled at him and then I took off my jacket and turned around to show him the tattoo on the back of my right shoulder. Out of all of my tattoos, this one is my favorites. I had gotten his name inked on me a few years after I left, so I could feel like he was always there with me. He traced the tattoo and pulled me into another hug.

Everyone watched the interaction for a minute, until it became too emotional and they turned away other than the three girls standing in the bus. After a few minutes though, a guy standing next to clay with longish blonde hair started getting restless, and was obviously tired of waiting for something to happen. I took the time to look at the blonde man, and after a minute or two we recognized him.

"Jax Teller is that you? WHOA! You look so different from when you were 19! I almost didn't recognize you!" I told him slightly amazed with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, do I know…wait a minute. KATIE? Is that you? I remember seeing you around town, and trying to convince the shop to give you a tattoo at 15! I also remember breaking up so many of your fights and teaching you how to throw a punch so you wouldn't injure yourself." He started grinning in response and I ran over to give him a hug. Everyone else is now even more confused than before, and I can see that some of the guys are continually getting more and more annoyed.

I could see a couple of people whose faces I could recognize, one in particular I could never forget.

"Well, if it isn't jax's old wingman, or was it the other way around? Whatever is that opie I see over there?" I said rather loudly the smile still hasn't left my face, as he walked over confusedly.

"Dude, ope, do you remember Katie? Little rebel Katie, she left town when we were 20. Her hair was purple, and she always wore temp tattoos because nobody in town would tattoo a 15 year old." Jax asked him when opie got close enough.

"Yeah I do, but what…Katie? Wow, charming has been quiet without you and your crazy stunts you would pull. So, what have you been up to?" He also gave me a hug; only his was a little tighter since he was closer to me than Jax. He was the only one who truly knew how bad the abuse got, and it was his house I would run away to when my dad was drunk. We bonded over our mutual love of cool bikes and hot chicks. I had even convinced him to grow a beard, because he would look cool with one, and apparently he had kept it all this time.

"Well, we've been on tour for a while, in this bus that I call home. Hey, we need to catch up while were here, but first we need to put on some actual clothes." I giggle as everyone realizes what little the four of us are wearing. We run back onto the bus and change into our signature outfits with our nicknames on our shirts. Our nicknames are combined, so we had matching shirts for each non-coupled pair. We left the bus and opened the compartments under the bus and pulled out our custom built bikes. The guys stared at us, probably wondering how we fit four motorcycles under the tour bus.

"So I see you finally got those tattoos you've been wanting since you saw ours." Jax finally broke the slightly awkward silence.


End file.
